villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Decoy of Sinnerman
The Decoy of Sinnerman is a supporting antagonist in the third season of comedy-drama TV series, Lucifer. He is the mysterious, highly psychotic and sadistic decoy of the criminal mastermind Marcus Pierce. He also is suspected by Lucifer Morningstar for kidnapping him, restoring his wings and stealing his "devilface", due to still bearing Pierce's alias. After brief encounters with Lucifer Morningstar and the L.A.P.D., he was killed by Pierce due to him going rogue for unknown reasons. He is portrayed by , who is best known for John Murphy in The Leftovers. Biography Past Little is known about who the Sinnerman's decoy was, or what his real name is. However, it is known that he met a man known as Cain who brought him up as his own protege to become his decoy and later as his closest friend. During adulthood, he eventually "went rogue" on him, prompting Cain to take him out to keep him from talking. It is currently assumed that the decoy learned that Lucifer Morningstar was the actual devil through Cain. Hunted by Lucifer Morningstar After sending his mother into a void to create her own universe, Lucifer Morningstar was heading towards Chloe Decker's house to confess to her that he was the actual devil. However, before he could, he was knocked out unconscious and kidnapped while Chloe was nearby. Lucifer would later wake up in the middle of the desert with his wings restored. While trying to find the one who kidnapped him, Lucifer learns that he was not the only one who was kidnapped and thrown into the desert as a wealthy man's body was found in the same desert he was. Lucifer finds Sam, the one who apparently kidnapped him, and gets the name of the Sinnerman. Later, Sam's body was found impaled on the beach, in-sighting that Sinnerman may have killed him or had him killed. Meeting Lucifer Morningstar Now wanting the devil's attention, the Sinnerman killed two people whom Lucifer did favors for. However, when this was ineffective, Sinnerman personally called him and arranged a meeting at an abandoned storage depot. After luring him into a room and trapping him with reinforced steel, the Sinnerman appeared on a television screen. Whilst Lucifer expressed his disappointment in the crime boss's clothing style and attempted to escape, Sinnerman demonstrated his knowledge of Lucifer being the devil by explaining the steel wall and wearing sunglasses to avoid his powers of persuasion. When Lucifer asks why he is doing what he's doing, Sinnerman simply says that he'll see before cutting out. Captured The Sinnerman heads to a restaurant stake out to kill mobsters, including Frankie Ferrante. However, unbeknownst to him, LAPD officers Chloe Decker and Marcus Pierce were waiting for him to show up (or at least one of his own men). After killing the mobsters, including Frankie, he proceeds to finish off the last one remaining, until he was interrupted by Decker and Pierce, igniting a gunfight. Following him into the kitchen, Chloe offers to take him in quietly but the Sinnerman declines her, expressing his enjoyment in the thrill of the chase. After blocking her off, he tries escaping out the back, but is stopped by Pierce. Held at gunpoint, Sinnerman urges Pierce to kill him for killing his brother, but thanks to Decker, he decides to arrest him instead. Arriving at the crime scene, Lucifer learns from Decker and Pierce that he's been caught. Upon seeing each other, Sinnerman stared at Lucifer calmly as the latter joyfully planned to interrogate him. Unknown to them, the Sinnerman hid a pen into his sleeves. Arriving at the precinct, Lucifer goes to confront the criminal mastermind to finally learn what he truly desires. Demanding to look at him in the eyes, to his horror, Lucifer learns that the Sinnerman gouged his own eyes out with a pen, taunting him that he will never learn what he truly desired and begins to laugh sadistically. Death Sinnerman is brought back to the precinct as they realize that he has a secret associate working for him. As Pierce prepares the Sinnerman for formal questioning, the suspect reveals that a woman will soon be drowned in a spot only he knows. Realizing that the only option is to bust the Sinnerman out, Chloe and Lucifer smuggle out the Sinnerman by staging a bomb scare in order to distract Pierce. But, Pierce catches on with their plan hand decides to help them nonetheless. Sinnerman leads Lucifer, Pierce and Chloe to the woman's location and manages to save the woman. However, in the struggle, Lucifer and the Sinnerman suddenly vanish. It is later revealed the woman was never really in danger and the Sinnerman killed someone for her and blackmailed her into pretending to be kidnapped by him to draw them out in the open so Lucifer could kidnap the Sinnerman himself. Sinnerman is brought to a secret location by Lucifer where he demands the former to restore his wings. As the crime boss declines to do anything of the such, Lucifer has Maze torture him. However, even she cannot seem to break him. Lucifer therefore decides to kill Sinnerman, realizing that as along as he is alive, everyone Lucifer cares for will be in danger. Sinnerman, wanting Lucifer to kill him, tries to persuade him to, but to no avail. Revealing to the devil of his intentions, Lucifer is left confused, but Pierce arrives with Chloe and shoots him dead. Personality The Sinnerman's decoy is a deranged criminal whose existence intimidates numerous killers and kidnappers that previously worked for him. He has also shown to be highly sadistic as he blinded himself without a second thought in order to avoid Lucifer's powers, whilst enjoying his horror in the process. This sadism is also demonstrated as his victims were either found dismembered as he may have tortured them before killing them, or killed in the most gruesome ways. He is also quite psychotic as when Chloe Decker offered to take him in quietly, he declined without a second thought as he claimed their gunfight was "so much fun". The decoy appeared to not value his own life as he attempted to sway his former boss and friend Marcus Pierce into killing him, knowing that he betrayed him. In his final moments, the decoy begged Lucifer to kill him showing that he didn't see the point in living any longer. Abilities *'Marksman': Whilst his true capabilities has not yet been shown, he appears to be a skilled marksman when dueling with LAPD detective Chloe Decker. *'Expert tactician': The decoy is a clever tactician that he remains one step ahead of Lucifer's attempts to catch him. He kills two people that Lucifer did favors for to grab his attention and called him to intentionally lure Lucifer into an abandoned building and was clever enough to work out that Lucifer's strength cannot penetrate through reinforced steel. *'Pain resistance': The decoy was able to carve out his own eyes without a sound, showing only mild discomfort at the act. Victims *Unnamed man in Chicago *Sam (indirectly caused) *Faith Kill *Joey Pileggi *Frida Marquez *Frankie Ferrante's two bodyguards *Numerous unnamed people Appearances Season 3 *"They're Back, Aren't They?" (mentioned) *"The One With the Baby Carrot" (mentioned) *"The Sinnerman" *"The Sin Bin" *"All About Her" (mentioned) *"Let Pinhead Sing!" (mentioned) Trivia *It was initially assumed that the decoy would be the season's main antagonist due to speculation that he was the actual Sinnerman. However, the alias and role as main villains were later revealed to have belonged to his former boss, Marcus Pierce. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Rogues Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Crime Lord Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Imprisoned Category:Suicidal Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Assassins Category:Obsessed Category:Businessmen Category:Mobsters Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Damned Souls Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Category:Master Orator Category:Lucifer Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Nameless Category:Nihilists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Scapegoat